victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luciana
Name:Luciana Marsiliani Height:5'10 Clan:Ventrue Sire: Racheal Winters. Office Held:Baroness of Exeter Nationality:Italian Status, City London:3, Camarilla:5, Clan:3 Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou3_gfyh9Oc&playnext_from=TL&videos=GnHMjqOB2FY Theme song 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnSp9rgfel8 Theme Song 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6j_0NGWT9Y History: Not even the greeks could have envisioned Luciana's life and story. Born into Italy in the middle of a depression, Luciana's chances of survival were nill. As a child she stole and begged for food. As a young woman she proved strength of will and viciousness can overcome anything. From Orphan, to brothel worker to owner, to Empire Citizen. She had one trait, she would not bend to the tides of fate. She meant to have more than her station would allow for. Always did she push, never content. Her intelligence, cunning and perhaps her great beauty attracted her sire to her. As a ghoul she learned skills that would lead to her eventual rise. Combat, endurance, politics. Hero in the rebellion against Valerius, she gave everything in service to her sire and kindred masters. Her reward? The embrace and a chance to earn more. Though her early nights are marred with mistakes, errors and all manner of social errors. She strived to overcome it all. Somewhere in all of that she became a hardened highly decorated deputy. A small office she owed again, to Racheal. Known less for her speeches and more for leading by example in combat Luciana proved time and again to be a warrior. She took responsibility for her men in combat and took every step imaginable to bring them home. Even a single loss was unacceptable to her. While her personal life was a train wreck she again, refused to give up, continuing to FIGHT in the face of misery. All with the hope of becoming something more. Toughened by the demoness conflict, during which her 'unit' lost no one and the fame that brought. She prepared to do the one thing she knew would make her happy. Forging a future for herself by reclaiming Exeter. Something the efforts of countless kindred made possible. On the night of her coupe she survived assassination attempt fighting her killer to a draw, only to be assisted by an unlikely friend. Kali. This only hardened her resolve to take Exeter. It seemed at last she was coming of age. The training every hard earned lesson, every meeting, it all came to a head on a starlit battle field. With the help of the lowborn, Malkvains, Nosferatu and Gangrel she fought a vicious conflict displaying not only her combat abilities but tactical acumen. Defeating Eric, a man that should have beaten her and an army that should have crushed her force. As the dust settled and the kindred took stock, Eric lay dead. Though never her intention to kill him, history would remember for that. His death would forever follow her. Left with little choice she ordered a woman she loved to be arrested..only to see her escape as she had done so many times before. In the end, Luciana, the kindred so many viewed as a mistake or little better than her sire had won her barony and reclaimed her birthright. More than that, she now had her place and future, proving once and for all, that she belonged. Luciana knew she owed her victory to two things. Strength of will and her allies, those allies reaped the rewards after. Luciana at last felt vinidcated. Everything she had endured prepared her for this. Though her rule might be short and her Barony will no doubt suffer the repercussions of Erics death, this proud black sheep of the Ventrue line stands tall ready for the challenge. Never would she forget her friends or enemies. Sophie, Almyra, Joaquin Cyril, Kali, Anne or any of the countless kindred she loved or hated in her time in London. If not for them she never would have pushed herself so hard. To prove not only to them but herself, she was worthy. Most importantly of all, she would never forget her Sire, for she owed -everything- to her. Without Racheal, she would be nothing but a simple shop owner.